


The Guardian Angel of the Moon

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: This fic is a gift for Sukii from the Mystic Messenger server's 2018 Secret Pumpkin event!Wait.“You know my name?”The man chuckled at that, continuing to pet Elly as his intense eyes found yours in the darkness. A mischievous grin crept onto his face with a flick of tongue. “Of course. I’ve been watching you for a while. I guess you can think of me as a, hm, guardian?”





	The Guardian Angel of the Moon

**For access to the full Secret Pumpkin event PDF,[check out the Tumblr post here](https://mm-discord.tumblr.com/post/179661121207/happy-halloween-our-server-secret-pumpkin-event#notes)!**

There was nothing more that could be done - you were lost, no phone, no map, nothing but the silent, half-awake bakeneko creature you cradled. You didn’t bother calling out anymore, you were too tired and voice too hoarse. Now that the only light was the faded stars in the sky, you were a lot less inclined to even want the help of those that lurked in the forest, much less to see them at all.  


As Elizabeth the 3rd stirred in your arms, comfortable and enjoying your warmth, you sighed. You no longer felt safe, it was amazing that she couldn’t tell. Her half-lidded blue eyes popped open at the sound of a twig snapping in the distance, then she simply purred and closed them again. At least she wasn’t emitting ice in her current state, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to hold her close like this.

 

But you still had to deal with the twig situation. You changed directions, glancing over your shoulder and trying to quiet your footsteps. If it was simply a forest spirit, it wouldn’t be able to snap a twig and make noise. That just meant it was something tangible - more dangerous, something that could hunt.  


As the trees sunk lower on your new path, long leaves dropping to obscure your vision, you knew you needed your hands.

 

“Elly,” you whispered, scratching gently under her chin to wake her up.

 

“Back,” you said with a point of your head. She seemed to pout, mewing at you until you quickly told her to shush. She reluctantly obeyed, jumping on your shoulder then clawing down into your backpack, head sticking out to look around.

 

“Good girl.”  


Another crunch - but closer. Your brisk pace turned into a run, arms shoving leaves out of the way. They became too thick, shadows leaping off of them and only blackness and prayers to meet you for every push through the foliage. You should’ve seen it coming - but how could you? You tumbled head-first off the edge, scraping down into wet grass, rocks, and mud. Disgusting. Your head turned to check on Elly, still tucked into the safety of your bag, but a look of disappointment on her face. Groaning, you struggled to stand, hoping you didn’t break any skin. You felt your companion clamor onto your shoulder. She purred next to your cheek, white fur barely visible despite its close proximity and her tail softly draping around your neck.  


Then suddenly, light. Bits of white and baby blue snowflake flickered out around the both of you. The chill of winter made you shiver, but your eyes quickly adjusted to the illumination Elly was providing. Before you was a lake of seemingly black liquid. Bubbles suffocated under the surface before disappearing, or broke out entirely to simply hover and pop after their few seconds of freedom. Yuck.

 

Elly purred and shook her fur once more. You glanced to see her lean in towards the water, blocks of blue ice infused with pulsating paw prints emerging over the mud, leading a trail through the night. You smiled an appreciative thanks and took an assured first step - if there was one thing you could trust, it was her. You didn’t even look downwards as you continued on, blocks appearing before you and fading into the mud - assuming that’s what it was - behind you. With a yawn, you finally found land and Elly immediately darted back into your backpack, the chilly air following her as if it were never there.

 

You only wish she also had a sense of direction to assist you. Just as lost as you were before, quiet hoots from owls - if they _were_ owls - echoed around you. Maybe it was better for you to just stay here until daybreak? With a sigh, you entertained the idea, eyes straining to see anything that looked like a possible seat - a stump, a log? Your feet reluctantly carried you forward. Although it was a lot harder to quiet your steps, the forest was less dense here, making you feel safer. No one and nothing could sneak up on you easily.

 

A smooth rock shimmering in the distance caught your attention and you smiled. It was long enough to lay on if you desired. You took the first step before realization froze you. Why was this smooth, perfect surface, opal and opulent under the gentle glow of a moon visible when there was, in fact, no moon tonight?

 

Oh, dear. Your heel spun in the dirt to take off in a run, but your companion stopped you.

 

“Elly!”

 

There was only a moment of squirming before the sudden loss of weight as she jumped out of your bag.

 

“No!”  


She ran at the rock - as if to dive headfirst into it - before jumping into the air. Elly hovered on nothingness, licking at the air and getting comfortable. What in the world… You approached cautiously, wanting to believe that it was safe because of how she was behaving, but who could say that she wasn’t unwittingly possessed? The scene before you was surreal, and the closer you got the more you felt the need to run. Your fight or flight was blazing like a flame around you but you forced yourself forward. Elly turned to look at you and the scene seemed to fade. Like a mirage, the closer you got, the more you could see reality morph into itself. The rock wasn’t a rock, but two legs; Elly wasn’t cradled in nothing, there were two arms; and the pale, yellow glow of the moon became two moons, then two mint-colored moons, then two mint-colored eyes.

 

“It’s good to see you again,” the masculine-sounding forming figure smiled, scratching under Elly’s chin and eliciting a purr.

 

“I’ve never seen you before…”

 

“Not _you_ , Sukii, I was speaking to Elizabeth the 3rd,” he said, curtly.

 

Confused, you took in the white-haired man - or was he something not human? The curls of his hair revealed human ears, but something was off about him. No wings erupted from his back, and no fangs protruded from his smirking lips, so what exactly was he? Was he simply inclined with magical abilities?

 

The only reason it mattered was because you needed Elly and you _both_ needed to leave alive.

 

Wait.

 

“You know my name?”

 

The man chuckled at that, continuing to pet Elly as his intense eyes found yours in the darkness. A mischievous grin crept onto his face with a flick of tongue. “Of course. I’ve been watching you for a while. I guess you can think of me as a, hm, guardian?”

 

OK, so a predator – a leshy? Is that why he appeared somewhat human? And why did he look so familiar, was it a telepathic ability meant to lower your defenses? You wracked your brain for an answer and glanced around for an escape route. Maybe if you kept his interest, he’d give you enough time to figure a way out.

 

“Alright, guardian, what’s your name?”

 

His teeth grit but the smile didn’t fall. “I guess he forgot about me and didn’t mention my name…”

  


You squinted over at the strange man. Mention him? Who was he talking about? You didn’t -

 

“Seven!”

 

Of course! Why was Seven pranking you out here, and so intensely? You relaxed, an uneasy laugh falling out of you. Oh, thank goodness, it was just him! You hadn’t recognized him with the new hair, piercings, and the tattered, gothic clothing.  


“ _Saeran_.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name. I’m not _him_ ,” he spat.

 

Saeran now scowled at you. The solid form he had taken seemed to glitch as parts of him faded back to obscurity. The solid rock and glow of the moon appeared where he no longer was until there was only a pair of glaring eyes left and Elizabeth the 3rd was floating in the air again. No, you needed answers!  


“Why are you following us?”  


His eyes glistened and a small smile appeared, attached to nothing.  


“For our future paradise. We can be together.”  


Elly jumped down and began trotting towards you, the rest of Saeran instantly disappearing back into the illusion.

 

“Paradise?”

 

Leaving behind a trail of chill, she clawed her way up your leg and back into the bag. Elly mewed incessantly behind you and you turned in time to see the long-legged figure approach.  


“Jumin!”  


You saw the last of his form, a bat’s wing, morph into his arm as he gave you a cursory glance, adjusting his business uniform that had no place in the middle of the woods.

 

“Sukii. I’ve been following your scent, but you suddenly ran after I stepped on something. What are you two doing out here so late? It’s dangerous, no place for a lady who should be sleeping.”

  


Wait, Jumin was the sound of the twig snapping? Then from where did Saeran follow you and get here? You turned to face him, but he was gone - not even the illusion of the rock remained, only a swallowing darkness that made your heart sink to the grassy floor.  


“Were you speaking to someone?”

 

“I think so...It’s just there was a man, but he had this illusion around him and there was light…”

 

Jumin said nothing, eyes furrowing as he considered your strange words. When he realized you weren’t going to elaborate, he stepped forward, towering over you and gently brushing you off with his cold hands as he contemplated.

 

“Do you know what he was?”  


“I apologize, I do not,” he sighed. “Nearly all shapeshifters can only change forms, not make additional illusions. To make light just makes it sound like some sort of angel.”  


“Well, he certainly wasn’t that,” you scoffed.  


“We can find an answer together,” he smiled encouragingly. “Let’s just hope it wasn’t an angel after all.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Well, typically only fallen ones make appearances to mortals. And those are considered bad omens.”

 

Your face fell and Jumin’s expression turned apologetic as he tugged at his sleeve. “I don’t mean to scare you, it’s only superstition. The only way it was dangerous is if it spoke of bringing you to its realm.”

 

“Realm?”

 

“Like a Heaven of sorts, or maybe a—”

 

You finished his sentence, suddenly feeling lightheaded as you struggled to keep your legs upright. Swiftly, Jumin reached to balance your wobbling form, concern plastered everywhere on his handsome face.

 

“Paradise.”


End file.
